a woves tail
by wolf12311
Summary: a lost wolf is trying to find a way back home where he is free


**a wolves tail**

name is kieba. i was lost in this alone and its my fault i had watched my mum die,my dad ran off and i left my brothers and sisters locked up in now im lost and only hope was to talk online because i don't want to talk to any human face to face as they scare me.

It took me 2 years to finally do it but i finally found one of my brothers (i thought) so to see if it was him i asked if he had a bronze ring with WT engraved on said yes and then proved it over i knew he was my first he had no clue what the ring that same website i met another person,she was called hige. I asked her the same also had the same bronze ring only she knew she was lost like are so happy we found each other.

After a week of trying to restore darkflames memory he finally remembered who he was and said to us "what happened to me Ben" Becky asked the same to darkflame i said "someone called the beast master whipped you and said words that made it hard for you" Becky was also whipped but she was whipped like 4 times a day.i found it hard to look at it when they got was hell for them and horror for me.

Anyway we set each other a task to find the rest of a while when we looked we stopped looking and what we think a human said _"don't give up on your family"_ so we asked her. her replied "Brittany" and we asked some found out she was like an outcast in her human family so we let her into ours but it was still hard to do much.i wanted to be with them,they wanted to be with me but i was a week later a man came and saved name was wolfwood.

He took me in and he told me to stay with him until they leave in search for me,only, before i had time to think i was in a crate going i was given a computer and my brother Anthony told me _"before he closes the crate curl up your tail and put it in the way"_ but instead of curling up my tail i left it was broken but i grabbed my puppy in my mouth and kicked the computer onto the i jumped out onto the grass.i put my pup next to me and went back on the computer.i asked what to do next.

he told me to get as far away as i can so i got my pup in my mouth again and ran.i ran for a while but then i heard a whistle and i went to look.i found some human buildings and i walked down a street and a human took me fed me and gave me a drink which i puppy was still very young so i had to ask for puppy was going well but then he put a collar on i don't mind them much but this one was different. i was talking to my family _"yes hes OK he feeds me and my puppy,he gives us water and to be fair to him we have stayed a long time so he got me a collar"_

_"HE WHAT"replyed darkflame_ just then i heard a shape command. "SIT" and i sat.i never wanted to sit but the human was controlling my movements. but then even worse news came up. raxie also had a collar on.i still couldn't stand,it was the person with raxie who was controlling the both of made my sit,stand,sit,stand,sit,lie down,don't leave the kennel.i tried standing up but i couldn't.i tried to fight the command but instead of that i gave up to standing

i moved to the door of the kennel but i couldn't get my paw past all i could and did was lie down on the floor next to the computer,i was stuck like this for two hours before my sister,Becky,came on_"do you still have that collar on?"_ i asked raxie but all she could say was _"i don't know"_it was clear she still had it on _"its better than me,i cant stand up"_ we tried to help each other but then she came one that ordered me to lie down "you can get up now" and so we had a chat with the rest of the family.

"who here hates Diane?" i asked "me" they all as i was telling her that i would rip her limb from limb she did i never wanted to do said "insult your family" "no"i respond followed with a long sharp pain in my clearly wanted me to do it because she repeated herself.i tried to not say anything but the pain increasing i said "you are all disowned" raxie ran off Anthony and kim kept saying it's not diane told me to go and lick myself of which my reply was "how long"she replyed "20 mins"so i had to obey.i licked myself for 20 mins.

after i had finished i said "done it" and she told me to lick myself untill she got back.i was licking myself for about 1 hour when she came i stopped and she told me i was a good she told me to hump a fucking chair leg for 5 mins.i did it but i was so embarrass about what she made me do.i wanted to get the collar off so i replied "no,in fact you can make sure no one ever touches the collar".from that day on i was her pet.

2 days later she ordered me to take the collar off "you win" "i give up" i was so happy untill i was sent to a dog training so here i am now,trapped,in a place that will try to tame been a week since they have tried to tame me and im still not tame. i went on the computer to find out that my sister put up a picture of a tranquilizer dart.i was scared but i had to go before they found out i can shift into a day past and i havent yet told my family i love them.i just want us to go back to a wolf pack some human life.i guess its hard to say i love you to there face.

i did get the option to be free and be human or be tamed and be wolf.i picked wolf but i wonder what it would be like to be a human and not be able to bet is its scary to walk on my hind paws and no tail.i wouldnt know life without a tail as i love it so much.i always play chase my dog place is make me do tricks and other horrid stuff like run through a tunnel,catch a ball in mid-air,obay humans.

they gave upon me as they couldnt tame me so im back to being tied after a small argument with my family we howled was the best howl i have ever had for a very long was a long time since i last did i was trying to get this chain of me when he came in and fed me very,very little.i was not going to give up so i tried and tried but it wouldn't come off


End file.
